1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose bottle holder, which is characterized by a circular enclosure that is suitable for holding a bottle. The bottle holder contains an adjustable strap, a key chain holder, external pocket, a retention ring for holding the bottle in place and an open top with securing means therein. In an alternate mode, the bottle holder can substitute as a purse when it does not contain a bottle
In the past, individuals that engaged in vigorous exercise programs such as jogging, bicycling and exercising in a physical fitness gym normally had to forego drinking water and other fluids because it was not convenient to carry bottles filled with fluids during such exercise programs.
More recently, bottle holders have been developed which can carry bottles filled with fluids. These bottle holders, however, suffer from the disadvantage of not properly securing the bottle inside the bottle holder and of not providing proper support for the bottle holder on an individual""s body during a vigorous exercise program.
Thus, there is a need for a bottle holder that can be easily attached and/or supported by the human body and which can properly secure a bottle inside said holder during vigorous exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bottle holders have been utilized in the past to hold and transport bottles and the like over long distances. For example, U.S. Patent 6,004,033 to Cirone relates to a neoprene water bottle holder having a cylindrical configuration containing an attachment mechanism for attaching the water bottle to exercise equipment or other structures. The attachment mechanism is preferably of a hook and loop or magnetic attachment type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,807 to Owens describes an insulated bottle container which is characterized by a flexible enclosure having an inner insulation layer, a stiff bottom to facilitate the container standing upright and provide shock resistance. The neck and body portions of the holder contain elastic to ensure a tight fit around a bottle. A pair of refrigerant pockets is provided in the bottle container to receive frozen refrigerant capsules to provide cooling of a bottle in said container. One or more handles may be attached to the top portion of the container, for carrying purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,119 to Wolfe, et al. shows a design for a bottle holder, which has a cylindrical body with a closed bottom and an open top for receiving a bottle. The bottle holder contains a strap attached to opposite sides of the bottle holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,022 to Chen shows a water bottle holder having a cylindrical body with openings at the top and bottom thereof. A strap is attached to opposite sides of the holder and extends downwardly to provide a bottom support for a bottle. The strap also extends upwardly to provide a handle for carrying said bottle holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,140 to Holmes shows a combined belt and holder for beverage accessories.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing, there is an ongoing research effort to produce new and novel bottle holders for the easy and efficient transport of water and beverages and other items over long distances.
The present invention resides in a multi-purpose bottle holder that is suitable for securely transporting bottles of water or beverages attached to an individual""s body over long distances.
The bottle holder comprises an elongated, cylindrical body, which has a closed bottom or bottom wall and an open top, defining a cavity therein for receiving a bottle. The bottle holder contains an expandable pocket on the front portion thereof, having a top flap with securing means. The bottle holder also contains first securing means on one side of the holder and second securing means on the other side of the holder. The first securing means contains an upper loop configuration attached to a first D-shaped ring and a lower loop configuration attached to a key chain clasp. The second securing means contains a loop configuration containing a second D-shaped ring. An adjustable strap, with two separate adjustment buckles, is attached at one end to a first elongated, O-shaped ring having swivel means and a clasp and attached at the other end to a second elongated O-shaped ring having swivel means and a clasp. The first and second clasps are removably attached to first and second D-shaped rings. A first elastic strap is attached to one side of the bottle holder and the first securing means at one end and to an O-ring shaped configuration utilizing a loop at the other end. A second elastic strap is attached to the opposite side of the bottle holder and second securing means at one end and to the O-ring shaped configuration utilizing a loop at the other end. The upper inside portion of the bottle holder contains closing and securing means for the top of said bottle holder when it does not contain a bottle.